


Winchesters omega

by Supergirl2474



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding, Daddy Dom Sam Winchester, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, Multi, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl2474/pseuds/Supergirl2474
Summary: y/n l/n is an omega that is a hunting partner of Sam and dean Winchester.  A very shy and kinda modest girl y/n has to seduce a vampire with the help of charlie and cas, the alpha winchesters don't like the idea of the only omega of their pack in danger, but they agree with persuasion from Charlie, cas and y/n, even though she's in heat.  How will this night end?
Relationships: Alpha sam Winchester x omega reader x alpha dean Winchester
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at ao3 so plz support guys :)   
> Kudos and comment guys and I'll try to write more

Sam's pov:

y/n has been with us since a long time. The three of us are a great team. But whenever it came to hunts, she would always go angry because of our alpha instincts. 

Both of us knew she was just as capable and good at fighting but th primal instinct to protect the omega of our little family.....our little pack was unbearable to me and dean. 

The both of us were extremely protective over her. She would go away during her heats and we couldn't stop her. She would take suppressants which we would buy her.

We both loved her, we both wanted to claim her as our little omega. She was little as compared to us,even to charlie!

She was always this small little polite omega that could shoo away demons wit her convincing words. Crowley loved her,cas loved her, even chuck loved her. 

She was this precious little ball of happiness and sly little fox during hunts. Its was always sexy.

Dean and I were scared of breaking her.we still are. She doesn't have a clue of our feelings. 

Dean's pov:

Charlie is here and so is cas. There is this vampire that we need to deal with and he comes at the bar everyday and takes omega girls.We are deciding about how to capture him.

"We need to lure him out. We can send one of the girls to seduce him and bring him out" cas suggests.

"But he only prefers omegas and unfortunately or fortunately I am a beta. Hey! y/n you can lure him,you're the perfect victim!" Charlie replies

Me and Sam growl suddenly. No son of a bitch vampire is taking our little omega. She might not be ours according to her but she is to us.

"Yes, I think we need to go with this gameplan. I will dress up and try to seduce him and bring him out to through the back door. My heat is going on so that might be helpful" y/n suggests.

"Look,we can go some other way-" before sam can complete his sentence y/n buts in.

"No sammy, I am doing this. Please let me do this you both " y/n looks at us with those gosh darn puppy eyes.

"Ugh,fine but we will be watching close by. " I say.

Charlie squeels and drags our little omega away and asks us to go sit at the bar. we huff and go. Cas sits with us and we try to distract ourselves.   
_________________________________________

It's been half an hour now,where in hell are they! 

"How much time does it take to get ready man!" Sam groans. We have located our vampire and he is sitting at the bar. He just came in.

"Some girls like to take time to get ready Sam and I am sure charlie is taking this time to dress her up."cas replies.

Then they come in laughing. Fuck!   
I have never ever seen y/n in such short clothes! She is wearing this black shiny dress that hugs all her curves and fuck!

I look at Sam and he too is almost drooling at her. The gameplan is cas will go and try to act as of he's taking charlie away and then y/n will be the lonely friend at the bar for him to fickimg feast on.

Charlie and y/n sit at the bar and order two shots and laugh at some joke charlie tells. Our omega doesn't drink! Both me and Sam look at each other worried. I keep saying ours as if she is ours.

Cas goes and asks charlie for a dance and charlie sure.  
_________________________________________

y/n's pov:

Charlie has gone with castiel to dance. Now it's my time to shine. I act like a lonely girl na look around playing with my shot hoping the vamp comes to me and he does!

"Hey,what's a pretty girl like you doing here?" He asks.

"Hello,umm..my friend left to dance with a complete stranger,leaving me alone, I swear I just feel like a carry along thingy now" I tell him all sad.

"You know you could prove her wrong by actually enjoying you night. So dare I say....shall i have this dance?"he asks me giving me his hand and I accept.

We go to the dance floor and a fun song is going on. I dance with him in a funny way and he laughs. Good,winning his trust is going good.

Next a couple kind of song comes up,everyone is just grinding and stuff. The camp goes behind me and starts grinding.

He puts his one hand on my waist holding me tight and other so groaning around my body. He is feeling me.

Its making me disgusted but I somt let it show. After his grinding becomes a little more harsher, I whisper go him 

"Let's go outside and continue this,shall we" while breathing loudly. 

He drags me outside,through the back door as planned and starts kissing me while pushing me to a dirty wall. I respond back and then suddenly he is taken away and I see Dean and Sam beating him up.

Sam immediately machetes his head off and I look on. I look at them and they're both having this angry look on their faces,which makes them look so sexy. I have always loved them both and was scared of choosing between one of them.

They look so FREAKING angry,it scares me. Charlie and cas back over and say they're leaving.  
_________________________________________  
Dean's POV:

That little bastard had his disgusting hands all over our omega. OUR fucking omega. 

As soon as she brought him out we killed that son of a bitch. He dare kiss our girl! That little shit. 

Sam picked her up and we put her in the backseat of the impala I started driving towards the bunker.charlie went away with cas to do some work .

"Are you guys angry with me?" y/n's small voice came from the backseat.

"No,we're angry at that sone of a botch bastard who think he can touch our omega" sam says as he punches the roof.

"That little shit deserved what he got,  
putting his hands all over what's ours,that bastard motherfucker!" I shouted.

"I..I am... am I your o..omega" she whimpered. 

Fuck we forget about her heat. We reach the bunker. She gets out and runs to her room.

"We fucked this up,didn't we. She is ours,I can smell it dean,her beautiful smell of strawberries and cinnamon, fuck " sam says.

We both run up to her room and ask her to open the door. I can see sam and me are going into rut,fuck,I need to do something. 

" omega,open up, please my sweetheart open the door before Sam breaks it down. C'mon little omega, we now know your ours,please open the door,let is be with you,we can smell your heat, it will be painful for you my live,please" I plead her.

" we love you y/n, we have from the start my little omega. My sweet sweet smelling omega,please give us a chance,my love open the door." Sam requests.

We hear a click implying the lock is opened. Sam has gone in rut. I am on the edge,crap.

He bangs open the door and there she is,our sweet little omega,our mate.

Sam goes up to her and picks her up. I go upto them.

Second pov:

"Knew you were ours,little mate,right from the start,wasted so much time,so much time" sam growls in your neck. 

You whimper. Dean goes and stand in front of a wall and Sam puts you down in front of him.

"Sweetheart, your our mate,our omega,our sweet little omega,do you have any sort of issue with that my love?" Dean asks you while Sam back you up from behind.

You whimper and reply a soft no.

"Can we claim you y/n? Can we make you ours? we have known you for forever and we both love you, tell me,can we make love to you?" Dean asks you while Sam is kissing and sucking on your neck.

"Yes...yes..please..alpha! Please take me,.make me...ah...make me yours!" You whimper it out while moaning due to Sam's constant stimulation. 

"Sweet omega,our omega, taste so sweet,feel so soft, my little omega gonna claim you up,gonna mark you" dam growls continuously in your ear and kisses your neck. You know that's where he's gonna mark you.

Dean starts kissing you. You can feel both of them are in rut and your in your heat. Just great. The breeding mood is to the max. You are continuously whimpering and moaning as dean uses his toungue and Sam is starting to squeeze and touch your breasts.

"Do you wanna cum on our knots little omega? Do you wanna please your alphas and be bred during your heat while your alphas are in their ruts?" Dean is the one doing the dirty talk now and you're sure they're both slipped into their ruts now.

Sam picks you up suddenly making you squeel and puts you down carefully as if you're a porcelain doll. They both stare at you,as if you're a miracle made just for them.

Dean comes near you and asks your permission to strip you. You nod while whining and they both chuckle at your hurry.

"Shhh little girl...we've stretched this too far,now we'll enjoy it slowly bringing you higher and higher." Sam mutters at your eagerness.

Dean tears away your clothes and instantly starts sucking and playing with your breasts. Sam kisses you and starts playing with your clit. 

You squirm and whine for your alphas but all they do is shush you and say they'll take care of you.

"I.... I need you knots alphas...please dean..sam..."you plead while Sam puts his two fingers inside your pussy which is absolutely dripping. 

Dean too puts his two fingers alongside Sam, removes it and tastes your pussy juice. 

"Taste so sweet,our little y/n, little sweet omega. Our whining needy horny omega,begging for her alphas knots like a fucking whore" he says and kisses you.

Sam starts to kiss your clit and puts his toungue inside of your with his fingers and he fingerfucks you. Dean squeezes,pinches your breasts and kisses you and your neck and your body.

You feel near the edge of your orgasm.

"Dean....Sam I am cuming....I'm cuming!"you scream.

"Cum for us little omega,cum on your alphas fingers and feed him your delicious cum,c'mon " sam orders you.

You cum instantly obeying your alphas orders. They make you sit up on your knees and dean and Sam put their huge cocks in front of your mouth.

How are you supposed to take the both of them! They're fucking huge! 

Dean slaps your face lightly with his cock .

"C'mon little girl,suck your alphas cock like a good little whore,how will we fuck you into oblivion and breed you with our cocks having not even a little precum?" Dean asks you dominantly.

You open your mouth and dean puts his cock into your mouth. Sam puts his cock in an angle to him making your jaw stretched and both of them make you gag.

"There there,that's a good girl, our beautiful little omega,look so pretty with mouth filled up with cock" sam growls to you.

They both start throatfucking you,choking you and making you gag. You use your hands to hold their balls and caress them and hold them for support while they fuck your mouth harshly.

Suddenly when you feel they're going to cum,they remove their cocks out of your mouth leaving you saliva and their precum drip out of your mouth. 

They lay you down on the bed and Sam starts fingerfucking you harshly. Dean sucks and kisses your pussy and clit and joins Sam's fingers in the fucking to stretch your pussy out.

"Cum for us slut, cum for us like the weak little omega in heat you are!" Sam growls at you making you wonder how much they're growling tonight and how much it turns you on.

You cum instantly while screaming their names. 

They detach themselves from your pussy while you breath heavily. Dean vanishes while Sam kisses you softly and kisses your hands and wrists and cheeks and forehead. You feel loved .

Dean returns with a glass of water for your sore throat and make you drink it like a baby. You are a baby though. You're an innocent little omega and they make you feel that way. 

"Do you think you can take our knots darling?" Sam asks you when you're done drinking your water.

You look at them with the most innocent puppy eyes and whimpers while nodding a Yes.

They look at each other and can just feel it's going to soft maybe.

Sam picks you up and lays you on himself he opens your pussy lips with his fingers and enters from behind into your pussy and holds his fingers. 

Both you and Sam hiss at the contact of his cock with your pussy but you feel unsatisfied. 

Dean then after waiting for your to adjust pushes his cock into your pussy too,stretching you out to the most.

Both boys have their cocks till their balls filled up in you and they're holding you tightly to avoid your squirming while right now you're whining and whimpering for your alphas.

"Alphas...plee..please give me your knots,fuck me,breed me, please alpha,I have been such a good girl!" You whimper to them ,to move their cocks in you.

"Oh,yes you have been such a beautiful little good girl,our little omega. Such a pretty little babygirl,hiding away all this time" sam tells you while rotating his hips.

Dean too starts pushing in and out slowly, they start forming a slow but steady pace and you want more.

"Faster...please!"you scream in frustration. 

And boy,do they give it to you! They start fucking your pussy so fast you get a whiplash. Your pussy feels a burning sensation but it's such a good burn,you can't even let it be without screaming. 

You're just continously screaming stuff right now as they fuck you ,hard and fast. 

"Gonna breed you ,gonna fuck you so good,so hard, you won't be waling for weeks" sam screams.

"Do you want your alphas knot, do you want us filling your sweet little omega pussy with our babies and breed you?" Dean asks you screaming while suddenly kissing you.

Before you can reply a yes or no sam screams at you.

"You're gonna get it anyway ,your our little omega we decide what to do with you and when to breed you ,we tell you when to cum and when to suck us and tonight you will take our potent seed into your sweet little pussy and give us pops,you don't get an option, you're our fucking omega,ours!" Sam scream at you and they both fuck you harder now.

You can feel their knots growing and you can feel them ready to breed you you're wanting to breed too. They're fucking you so hard and fast you dont even know when you started cuming and if you have stopped or not.

With a huge,loud growl,you can feel them empty their seed into you and they bite you,mark you and claim you as theirs. You squirt at all this stimulation. 

Their fangs are in your neck as they're marking you and you can still feel their large amount of cum inside you. They take their fangs out and lick their Marks on the either side of your neck.

You all are coming down from your euphoric high and waiting for their knots to go. 

Your breathing is loud and so is theirs. They hug you close and mutter some sweet nothings onto your body while kissing random parts of your body like your neck and lips and stomach. 

At last all of y'all breathing is normal and dean and Sam remove their cocks from your pussy.

You wince as theh remove their cocks. They give you a sad,tired smile when you do so.

Dean picks you up and Sam starts a bath in his big ass bath tub which was gifted to him by Crowley and cas. Its 6ft long,like a fucking swimming pool,a pool in which you can drown.

They fill it up and all three of you go inside the tub. Dean holds you while Sam baths you. You trust enough in dean to know he wont ket you drown. You sleep in the tub itself while dean was massaging your head like a little girl.

You wake up in the morning to some delicious smell of breakfast. Dea and Sam bring your breakfast in bed to you and feed you as if you're their child. They both lay you on their bodies amd feed you. No one uttering anything apart from sweet nothing like thanks and you're such a beautiful little omega,we love you.

When they're done feeding you,sam asks you a question. 

"Do you know why we called you our little omega?" 

"No ,why?" You ask.

"Because your our little girl,our sweet little innocent mate,"dean say while kissing you softly and warmly.

"Because we want you to be our little girl. You know about dd/lg,right?" Sam asks. 

The click goes on your head. They want to be your daddies and take care of you. Before they can talk anymore you reply to them,you feel your little space,that comes especially during your heat,take over.

"Yes daddy,can we go outside now ?"you ask dean while outstreaching your hand as if asking to be picked up. 

They smile at you and dean picks you up. Sam goes to your wardrobe and brings and outfit for you consisting of your panties,sports bra,Dean's small sweatpants which were huge on you and Sam's shirt.

They dress you up and because your legs are too weak from last night,they carry you around all day,calling you their little princess, and most importantly, their little omega mate.


	2. Winchesters little omega 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluff follow up of the 1st chapter

Sam's pov:

Our mate was resting in our arms. Our beautiful,pretty little mate. Today has been tiring for her.

Dean's babygirl and my princess.  
Our little girl. She looks so peaceful sleeping as she is right now,I never wanna wake her up. But we have to,she hasn't eaten her lunch.

To be able to think that I'm so blessed to have this piece of light in my stupid dark world. This innocent, pure little girl,our mate.   
I'm overwhelmed at the thought.

I'm cuddling her with her head at my chest and dean is spooning her. I look up and see that my brother's awake and is doing the same thing as me ; being a creep and staring at her.

We look at each other,nod and get up slowly as to not wake her up. He gets to bringing her breakfast while I pick out her clothes for her today.

The moment she called us daddies I knew she had fallen into a little space. I just don't know how old she might be.

After keeping her clothes on the changing kind of table I pick her up and lay her on me and try to wake her up by muttering sweet nothing in her ear.

"Hmm no....daaddeee lemme sweep pwease" she whispers and nods back to sleep.

I am entranced by how cute that was for a minute,but I have a daddy to be. I see dean enter with our breakfast 

"Princess wake up,look daddy dean had brought you breakfast " I say,trying to bribe her. It works.

"Bweakfest in bed daddy? We eat in bed?" She asks.

"Yes sweetie pie, here ya go,some nice fresh pancakes, a strawberry milkshake and a burger." Dead says with pride. 

Y/n claps her hand and makes grabby hands at the tray.

Me and dean laugh at that. We tired our babygirl out so much last night.

Dean comes and lays next to me. She is laying on me,her back to my chest. We feed her slowly and also keep eating on ourselves. 

When she's done dean takes out the wipes he brought with the tray and wipes off her mouth and hands.

'She's just a little,messy baby. My baby princess, Our baby. Only ours.'

Dean throws the wipes in the dustbin next to the bed and sees that she was yet again sleepy, she has her little thumbs in her cute little mouth which can do wonders to a man.She looks soo damn peaceful.

"Let's not wale her up now dean,just look at her...she's so cute when she's sleepy."

"Alright then,but put her in the middle,I wanna cuddle with my baby too"

I roll my eyes at his whining and gently put her in between of us.

dean is a big spoon guy so he spoons her and I hold her close to my chest and close my eyes feeling at peace with my mate.

But as soon as a minute passes I feel her wet mouth on my nipple and hear suckling noises. 

I jump up suddenly and dean starts laughing,

"Oh,man! you sho-should've looked at your fa-face" he tries to say while laughing as his life depends on it. 

"Ha ha jerk,very funny,now pass the paci,our little mate needs it." 

He passes it to me and I put it in her mouth. He's still laughing. He HAD the paci on his hand but he wanted this to happen atleast once so yes. 

So wanna face palm right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to kudos and comment! Even a line of yours will make my day!


End file.
